Stone Hearts
by calatheil
Summary: So many stories have been told about Legolas or Aragorn having a love affair that Gimli is often forgotten. So here is Gimli's love affair. Short and sweet oneshot.


He stood watching her laugh alongside her friends. Of all the fair dwarven maids she was the loveliest. Gimli sighed willing himself to gain the nerve to talk to this beautiful maiden but his courage failed him once more. "If this where an orc you would have no problem approaching" Gimli chided himself as their laughter fell upon his ears. When he looked upon her he trembled and his mind became incrassated within the nervous disposition his heart put him in. There she stood braided hair with purple ribbons that suited the dark hair utterly. Eyes brighter than the legendary arkenstone but soft brown and welcoming. From behind the cool stone pillar he wondered how to win her heart; she already had jewels and silks so what more could she want? More to the point how was he supposed to approach such a fine lady? It would be impossible to flourish courage from the ether. She had only arrived that morning but his heart was wholly hers. Gimli puzzled hard on this new unfamiliar problem. It was such a problem that it required a large amount of pie weed so reluctantly he went to fetch his pipe. Through the stone corridors he travelled, his heart laid low by the absence of the treasure his eyes had so recently beheld.

Later that day he passed her in the hall on his way to army training but once more she was in the company of others. She smiled at his and he felt his cheeks redden underneath his beard. He saw his friend, Balaar who waited for him at the entrance of the armoury. He spent the rest of the day attempting to throw axes at a target but the foreign beauty distracting. "Gimli, what ails you that you cannot hit one target?" Balaar shouted over to him. Gimli jumped and looked over to his friend. "I know that look" Balaar laughed, "And what look might that be" he answered a little too sharply. "Who is the lass who has captured your heart?" Gimli frowned at Balaar, "I do not know, she arrived this morning" Gimli answered, aiming another axe at the target. His friend let out a guffaw of laughter and slapped in on the back. "You must speak to her at once" his friend laughed. "I do not even know her name" Gimli argued, "Then you will ask her!"

Balaar shoved him back down the stone corridors until he set eyes on her. Gimli fought desperately to get away and save himself embarrassment but Balaar had always been stronger. Her friend pointed at him and she turned, Gimli squared his shoulders and went over. He felt sick to the stomach and tried desperately to avoid her gaze. "My lady… My friend was wondering upon your name?" He caught what seemed like disappointment in her eyes and it gave him some hope. "I might enquire upon your name before I give my own" she said smoothly. "I am Gimli son of Gloin and my friend is called Balaar." "My name is Niha, I arrived here this morning" she answered. He bowed feeling utterly foolish and scuttled back to his friend.

After much discussion he learned that she was a merchant's daughter and that she would be staying a month. They had gathered in the great hall and she sat not far away talking to a young dwarf. Envy gripped at his throat and he stopped eating to glower at the one who dared make eyes at the one he loved. He had not realised that his spoon has paused hallway to his lips until Balaar lowered it for him and told him to go over to her. Nervously he pushed himself away from the table and wandered over, trying not to look too interested. "Niha… I was wondering if you would care to walk with me?" he mumbled. "I am out of my depth" he thought as she smiled and nodded.

They walked in awkward silence for a few moments as Gimli thought up something charming to say. In the end he was at a loss and inquired as to her father's health. Niha giggled for several minutes before managing to gather her wits. "Here I was thinking you were going to say something romantic like the others who have asked to be in my presence" she chuckled. Gimli felt the jealousy return but force himself to smile for the sake of his dignity. "My lady, I am at a loss when it comes to being charming" he began. "Well you will be pleased to hear that I dislike the complements people honey me with, I am glad of the relief from it" she sighed. "Then I am glad I did not attempt them" he blurted. This time she blushed and buried her cheeks in her sleeve. He led her out into the cool air and they talked for a long time until the sun was fully out of sight. "I know this is a thing an elf would say but the stars are truly wondrous to behold" Niha sighed. Gimli grunted in agreement before feeling her soft lips on his cheek. Startled he looked at her and she smiled shyly. Then from the steps her name was called and she said her farewells and darted back into the mountain.

Over the next few months they saw much of one another, when she was not around he felt as though emptiness would consume him whole. When she returned for the fourth time he could bear it no longer. He did not want to watch her disappear into the distance. Gimli son of Gloin mustered up all the courage he had and asked the fair maid Niha to wed him and she agreed.


End file.
